Moments of Our Life Together
by lovethebroken
Summary: Small moments between You and Clint. Each chapter is based off songs from the 'IPOD Shuffle Challenge'. Clint/OC . OneShots. Mature themes&Language Caution Advised.
1. Chapter 1

I was taking a little break from writing on _**The Slow Burn**_ and just jamming away to my IPOD, reading other FF….and I saw this done on a story that I was reading in Inception's FF Archives….so, I'm giving it a try. I put my IPOD on shuffle and decided to write little snippets to the inspiration of song.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Couple: Clint & You**

**Warnings: Some is very mature content of a 'special' nature. There is cussing. I enjoy colorful language when I write. There will be run on sentences and not so perfect grammar.**

**I have warned you.**

These are not in any order. Each snippet stands alone in the story and will not be continued.

:o)

Enjoy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alan Jackson- So You Don't Have to Love Me Anymore**

_I'll be the bad guy,_

_I'll take the black eye_

_And I'll walk out, you can slam the door._

_I'll be the SOB, if that's what you need from me,_

_So you don't have to love me anymore._

…**Clint…**

I'm not sure if I wanted you to leave or maybe I was afraid of you sticking around. Maybe that was what bothered me the most. How you could always agree so quickly with my moods. You wouldn't fight me on anything. You are always so calm and in control of your emotions. You were always so quiet when I blew up for no reason. It scared me…to think you are so used to how I am.

The fractured part of me. The part of me that is dangerous. The part of me that wanted to lash out at you for everything. I hate it. I hate who I am.

I would never lay a hand on you…not even a finger. And I swore that I wouldn't. I know that I swore to you I never would. You trusted me.

So…when I was staring at you, your bright blue eyes filling with tears, red angry handprint forming on your cheek, and blood dripping down your lip…why was I not surprised. Why wasn't I shocked?

I warned you- didn't I? I warned you that I was fractured and dangerous to be around…but you never left. Not once.

Until now.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jake Owen- Alone with You**

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell you can't stay,_

_Don't slip you hand under my shirt and tell me its okay,_

_Don't say it doesn't matter cause its gonna' matter to me,_

_I can't be alone with you…_

…**You…**

It was something harmless at first. His hand grazing your arm as you both looked over the plans for the new mission. Surely it was a mistake. He wasn't interested in you- he made that clear a few weeks ago when you both were drunk and kissing madly by your car. He just wanted your body. He wanted to feel you pressed up against him as his lips covered your neck. He wanted to feel your bare hips pressed against his as he thrust upwards into you. Your back pressed against the cold brick wall of your apartment.

Then he would leave. Again.

You would swear you'd never let him into your bed again…or let him press you up against the wall. So, you don't. You let him shove you into the counter though, your fingers grip the edges of the sink as he plunges into you again and again. You mumble quiet unknown words like a mad crazy woman on drugs…because you are just that. You really are on a drug and you know you're addicted.

He leaves. Again.

But it's okay. Because you know he'll be back.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jason Walker- Down**

_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna' fall down._

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown_

_Never know why,_

_It's coming down, down, down…_

…**Clint…**

I didn't get there in time. I tried my hardest. It wasn't good enough. You aren't some super hero like Stark or Rogers…you are _you_. You are just an agent who happens to be a crack shot with a sniper rifle. You were covering one side of the building while I covered the other. I left my post for two minutes. Two _fucking_ minutes.

I watch as they wheel you into the operating room. The doctor's are yelling at the nurses to hurry.

"We're losing her."

My heart almost stops at the words as they shove me back. My legs don't hinder the movement as I fall back into the concrete wall behind me. _I'm_ losing her. Blood drips down from your finger tips to the floor in a neat crimson red puddle and I feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. The monitors beep faster as if your heart thinks it's a humming bird.

Suddenly…there's nothing. A long _constant_ beep. You're flat lining now. You're about to leave me. Paddles are being pulled out from somewhere in the room and I hear them trying to shock you _back_ to life. I slide down the wall and land heavily on the floor.

I notice your blood on my hands then. I try to rub them on my suit. _I'm losing her._

I was gone for two _fucking_ minutes.

Just _two_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**The Black Crowes- Hard to Handle**

_Boys and things that come by the dozen_

_That ain't 3othing' but drugstore lovin'_

_Hey little thing let me light your candle_

'_Cause mama I'm sure hard handle, now,_

_Gets around_

…**You…**

I'm being pushed further and further back finally you give up in trying to rush me and lift me up into your arms. I curl my legs around your waist and I can feel your length pressed against the inside of my thigh. I did not expect that…honestly. In meeting you…you are not at all what I expected.

Clothes are gone now, your mouth is on my breast and I moan as I arch my back into you begging for more. Your lips trail a hot wet line down my stomach as I feel your fingers slipping into me. I lace my fingers through your hair and you suddenly plunge into me with your tongue.

My moan turns into a scream of delight and pleasure. I hear you chuckle and I grin brightly in my ecstasy as you continue in your rhythm.

You definitely weren't lying. You are better than _him_.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Snow Patrol- You Could Be Happy**

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You've made me happier than I've been by far._

_Somehow everything I own smells of you,_

_And for the tiniest moment, it's all not true._

…**Clint…**

Laying here in bed, curtains drawn to a close, stale food next to the bed…I realize something. The pillows still smell like your shampoo. Lavender and hues of vanilla. I used to complain about how the bathroom always smelled of a woman. Now…I miss it.

You left me. A letter…I was told you were leaving with a damned _letter_. That's fair though. I told you that I had fucked another woman through a text. I'll blame it on the bottle of scotch that Stark had given me after a short celebration of bringing down a mass murder in Ireland. We all shared it. My alcohol guilt ridden mind conveyed the message to my fingers before I had realized. I came home two days later. You wouldn't answer the phone or my texts or emails. I now know why.

It's been two months since you've left.

I stared at the note on the fridge. The one you personalized especially for me. I haven't touched scotch since. It was a bad reminder. A _horrible_ reminder.

I let my eyes flicker over your letter before I opened the fridge door to get the orange juice. Life without you was lonely. My eyes flew back to the letter as I unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the juice.

'_Fuck You Clint'_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**LMFAO- Sexy and I Know It**

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and is staring at me,_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it._

_Show it, Show it, Show it…._

_I'm sexy and I know it._

…**You…**

I have to admit…I've found you in some pretty odd predicaments before. This was _new_.

The smell of coffee and eggs were strong. Groaning I rolled out of bed as I heard the song blaring into the bedroom. I was surprised to see you standing there…butt naked and dancing…with a spatula in your hand. You must have found my IPOD because I know this wasn't on yours. I grin and wished that you would have worn underwear so I could have at least put a few dollar bills…a few twenties in the band.

"I'm sexy and I know it." You sing to the top of your lungs and pop your hips as you set the eggs off to the side. "I work out…I work out…"

Your ass is fabulous and I find myself wanting to take advantage of your…situation. You turn abruptly when you feel me there in the doorway and grin brightly, red tinting your cheeks faintly.

The coffee and the eggs get cold shortly thereafter.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Early Winters- Count Me In**

_Oh is this how we begin?_

_Flowers on fire in black and white film._

_Curtains of rain on the pier, watching the skirt of the day disappear._

_Caught like a wheel in a groove, I'm cranking it big but it don't wanna move._

_Count me in, oooo count me in, oooo count me in._

…**Clint…**

The vacation is your idea. Just a few weeks away from everything and everyone you say with a grin on your face. I grin acceptingly knowing I need some time away before I lose my sanity. Work has been crazy…for both of us. You can't imagine how pleased, extremely pleased I am, that you are safely tucked away in the Helicarrier while I'm on the ground in the mist of gunfire, blood, and pain.

The first few days…you were so incredibly quiet. I assumed the worst. A vacation by the sea, in a small rented cottage like house. A perfect romantic getaway or at least that's what I thought. You shouldn't have brought me all the way to Maine to tell me. You should have just told me at the apartment that we shared. Our _home_. I can see your reasoning now, but then…when I half yelled and slammed the door- I couldn't.

I had been walking around the small costal town for two hours trying to make up my mind about what to say…how to apologize. How do I fix this?

I open the door, you are sitting on the couch, blanket over your legs. A damp tissue in your hand, your eyes focused on the rough water as the rain comes down in pellets. I saunter over, dripping wet, and you look up.

My heart breaks at the thought that I made you cry. I hand you the bag and you stare at me for a moment before opening it. You laugh and smile briskly. I think my heart may explode at the sudden excitement of it all. I just realized what this means…for _us._

I swallow tightly as I lean down to kiss you. The small white teddy bear cradled gently in your hands. I smile against your lips.

"We are going to need a bigger apartment."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**J-Kwon- Tipsy (Club Mix)**

_Everybody drunk out on the dance floor,_

_Babygirl ass jiggle like she want more,_

_Like she a groupie and I aint even on tour,_

_Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore,_

_Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores_

…**You…**

This was Natasha's idea. Her fucking _idea_. She said it would be fun and exciting…something new for my _'innocent'_ mind. I hate to tell her…but it wasn't _all_ that innocent.

He walked in and Natasha just grinned like it was planned all along. _Bitch._ He gave a swift nod to us before he joined Stark and Thor. Banner and Rogers decided to opt out and head home for the evening. I should have. Because the thought of seeing Clint with another woman…made my insides burn with anger.

After a few shots…maybe four or…seven…I wasn't counting. I was on the dance floor with Natasha. She was pressed up against some tall, dark, and handsome stranger who didn't know what he was getting himself into. His friend was grinding his hips sloppily into rear, his fingers painfully firm on my hips, horrible breath beating down on the side of my neck. I was almost too drunk to care. _Almost._

Suddenly he was gone and I was left with nothing but air. I turned around and planted my hands on a firm chest. He looked down at me, his eyes had grown dark, and the lines in his face were present. He spun me around and slammed his hips into my butt and I almost moaned feeling him. He dipped down taking me with him, his rough fingers slipping under my shirt, my heart was beating faster.

His lips were on my neck and I moaned that time. He spun me around again and pulled me against him. My nipples were hard against his chest and he simply grinned. I felt my stomach tighten at the crooked smile. He leaned down and I felt his lips brush my ear. I shuddered. _Hot hell_.

"Come home with me."

I thanked Natasha five times the next day for dragging me to that damn club.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Adele- Someone Like You**

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

…**Clint…**

Should I be pissed since you started dating that asshole from the Pentagon? No. _Maybe_. I don't _know._ I should be, but I can't find the strength to be angry. I'm fucking tired. I feel cheated somehow. You told me everything would be okay. You told me that we would make it.

You fucking _lied_.

Or maybe I lied to myself. Tasha was right. We don't find love in people…with what we do. We love our job. The job would never leave. _God, I hate you so much._

_Please come back to me._

I wiped away angry tears and shook my head violently. I took two more shots of the whiskey that you left in the cupboard. One of the many things you left. I couldn't find the strength to throw them away. I stumbled back to the bedroom where I had left Tasha. Sitting down on the bed, I felt her roll over and sigh sleepily.

"Where did you go?" She asked. Her voice was still rough from sleep…and sex.

I shook my head not caring to answer. I picked up my phone and stared at the text from Stark.

'_She's marrying Grant. Thought I'd give you the warning.'_

I swallowed thickly at that. I've read this message over and over and _over_ again until my eyes hurt. I tossed it back onto the night stand and rolled over toward Tasha. I pulled underneath me and kissed her hard. She moaned and thrust her hips into mine.

This would do.

_Please come back to me._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Frank Sinatra- Summer Wind**

_The autumn wind, and the winter wind- have come and gone_

_And still the days, those lonely days- go on and on_

_And guess who sighs his lullabies- through nights that never end_

_My fickle friend, the summer wind_

…**You…**

We were dressed ridiculous or at least I was. You looked amazing in the tux. Incredible, in fact. I haven't seen you in almost two years. Your hair was just a bit longer now. The lines in your face were deeper. Your hands were still warm on my skin. The dress that I had worn dipped too low in the back…dangerously low. Your fingertips were burning holes through my back. I could feel the familiar burn moving down, further and further.

That scared me.

"This song reminds me of us." You whispered out of the blue. It startled me. I cleared my throat glancing around at the others on the dance floor. We were supposed to be under cover. I was called in to replace Natasha on short notice.

"How's that?" I said tightly, trying to keep my voice low and even.

"We met in the summer," you said with a small smile. I grinned at the sudden memory that flooded my brain. The mark was watching us now. I had drawn his attention…just as I was supposed to.

"He's watching us." I whispered through my teeth. He nodded with a smile gracing his face. _God, he was beautiful_. "Hurry…kiss me like you are in love with me."

"That's not too hard to do."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hope you all enjoyed that!_

_Please Review!_

_Thanks for reading!_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay….okay….so I'm continuing the theme. I love writing this stuff. Great way to relieve writers block._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Couple**: Clint & You

**Warnings: Some is very mature content of a 'special' nature. There is cussing. I enjoy colorful language when I write. There will be run on sentences and not so perfect grammar.**

**I have warned you.**

These are not in any order. Each snippet stands alone in the story and the snippet will not be continued.

:o)

Enjoy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Coldplay- Paradise**

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

…**You…**

Dreaming of the future…what would it hold for me? Where did I see myself in five, ten, even twenty years in the future? You've asked me this question several times. Each time- I've changed the subject not wanting to hear the words slip from my mouth.

_I don't see us._

It's not the fact that we don't always see eye to eye or the fact that we always seemed to make up within days…months…or years. It's what happens between that time that makes me wonder where I saw myself in the near future.

Turning over, I stare at the stranger in my bed. His name…I can't quite remember. He will be leaving in an hour though. I've set the alarm and I'm ready for him to leave. Why would he stay? I'm sure he couldn't remember my name either. I turn over and watch the clock counting down the minutes until he left. Thirty-six left.

If you would have asked me six months ago- 'what do you see for our future?'

I would have lied and said- 'Us…happy as clams.'

In truth…_I don't see __**us**_**.**

But…I've been wrong before.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Linkin Park- What I've Done**

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

…**Clint…**

Staring down at the blood on my hands I wonder if I enjoyed this _too_ much. The thrill of the kill, capturing the bad guy, beating his ass to a pulp with my bow if given the chance.

I step off the ship and feel people's eyes on me. I know my looks are not pleasing to the eye. There is blood on my hands, suit, and by the way Tasha was staring at me…my face. I didn't care. Yes, maybe I did get carried away when I was beating the man senseless. Was I any different than Stark or Tasha? They seemed to enjoy the hunt, the chase, the…violence as much as I did. _Sometimes_.

Walking through the halls I can hear the whispers loud and clear. They were accusing me of _trying_ to kill him. If I had _wanted _him dead…then he'd be _dead_.

'He almost killed the guy.'

'Doctor's said he'll probably lose his vision in the right eye.'

'He's in a coma I hear.'

I turn the corner rushing into my room. I want to escape all the fucking controversy. I'm just doing my damn job. Right? Of course I am. I'm stunned to find you sitting on the bed. Your hand resting on your swollen belly as if you are protecting our baby from _me_.

Am I right? Maybe not.

"I heard what you done."

Closing the door, I sigh. I'm too tired to be scolded like a child.

"Why?" She asks quietly. She's afraid. She's afraid of the answer.

I turned to face her. I shrugged as I placed my blood spattered bow into the case, "He threatened _you_. I didn't like that."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aerosmith- Pink (South Beach Mix)**

_You could be my flamingo_

'_Cause pink is the new kinda lingo_

_Pink like a deco umbrella_

_Its kink – but you don't ever tell her_

_Pink it was love at first sight_

…**You…**

_What in the hell am I doing?_

You let out a breath as you run your hands over the _pink_ lacey matching bra and panty set. He wanted pink. Of all colors…pink? _This is stupid_. You know you look ridiculous- you _know_ that. But for some reason he wants you…_us_…to try something new. You slip on the button up shirt leaving enough unbuttoned for your _way_ too pushed up cleavage and you tie the ends into a knot right under your breasts. _This is stupid_. The skirt is a simple black and grey plaid mini that you found at the local sex mart.

You managed to buy it without blushing. _Barely._

Slipping on the knee high pink socks and pink heels you think you look ridiculous. _This is stupid. _Hair is in a high ponytail, fake reading glasses are perched on your nose- yep.

You are every man's perverted fantasy. And this is _one_ of _his._

When he shoves you up against the wall and shoves his tongue into your mouth forcibly. Y_ou like it. _That makes you feel _dirty_…that you like to be forced…_sometimes_. And now…this whole charade is turning you on. You _like_ it. You start to think…maybe this isn't so stupid after all.

It's reconfirmed when he bends you over the desk and pushes your pink lacey panties down and he _makes_ you call him _teacher_. _You love it._

Next week…you are to dress like a French maid.

No…this isn't stupid…at all.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alanis Morissette- Uninvited**

_Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_Like any hot-blooded woman_

_I have simply wanted an object to crave_

_But you, you're not allowed_

…**Clint…**

You are dating this guy…some smart ass know it all that is a _doctor_. I _hate_ it. I could have been a doctor. But no…I chose to save the world…save the masses instead of one person at a time. Bet he couldn't say that. Yea, I'm _jealous_. I'll admit it.

You know I get jealous easily. That's why you brought him to Stark's Annual Christmas Party. You want to get under my skin- don't you? Of course you do.

So when you excuse yourself to the restroom- I follow. Stark meets my gaze and knows to stall the good doctor. I wait by the door quietly. I had been watching you all night. You were giving me small stares…your large blue eyes begging me to come and get you. Because you are just as twisted as I am when it comes to _**us**_. You _love_ this. You like being unobtainable and wanting me to fuck you.

The door opens and you don't seem surprised. I place my hand on your throat shove you gently back into the bathroom and lock the door with a flick of my wrist. I shove your dark plum colored dress up around your hips as you give a few simple tugs on my belt and zipper. Pushing your panties to the side I thrust in- one single motion and you cry out against my neck.

This is exactly what you want. You want me to come get you_. Isn't it?_

You return to the table and sit next to the doctor like nothing happened at all. I adjust my tie as I sit down. I never tell you that your lipstick is smeared. I let the doctor figure that one out himself.

He's smart enough, right?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Steel Magnolia- Just By Being You (Halo and Wings)**

_Let's run away, where nothing stands between me and you,_

_Let's find a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth, _

_And call it a home, where there's no right and there's no wrong,_

_And we can be all alone._

…**You…**

I shouldn't be here with you, I shouldn't, but I am. This ring on my finger- it doesn't belong to _you_. You are _not _the one that gave it to me. I'm supposed to meeting _him_ in twenty minutes for dinner at some fancy German restaurant for our one year anniversary. We are already an hour out of town and I can't make myself feel guilty.

I left the papers on the table with my signature on them. He might have suspected something…he might have not, but I imaged that soon I would be receiving a phone call from _him_. My _husband_.

You asked me to run away with you. You know that I can't seem to resist you. No matter how much I fight it. I'm completely in love with you and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.

You reach over and take my hand, slipping the bands that are encrusted with _exquisite_ diamonds, and you toss them behind you into the back seat. I can't help but smile when you kiss my knuckles.

"Those don't fit _you_."

And he's right. They are way too much for me. I'm not a high maintenance kind of a girl. You aren't a high maintenance kind of a guy. Guess we fit one another just perfectly.

You kiss my fingers again and I close my eyes, letting the night air lull me to sleep.

I dream of beaches, sunsets, and endless love making…with you.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Joel Plaskett- Run, Run, Run**

_I do believe you're free, to go just where you please_

_But when you leave this place, best pick up your pace_

_And run_

_Run, run, run, you must_

…**Clint…**

"Damnit, run. Come on. Faster." I hiss.

I pull you up once more. You keep falling down. Bullets are flying by our heads and you keep falling. It's not that I'm upset, but I'm trying to get you the hell out of this place. This situation you volunteered for. The one I had to go into to save _your_ ass. You just had to take a mission. You said you wanted more responsibility as an agent working for SHIELD. Boy, did you get it.

"Run. Pick up your fucking feet."

Now, here we are, running from this crazed out whacko's who think they are regular Rambo's and you _keep_ falling. I jerk you behind a bolder and finally see what the problem is. You've been shot through the thigh…twice. _Oh_. You never said _anything._

You are so stubborn sometimes. You know that? Blood is running down your leg as I synch your belt tight over your thigh. Stark should be here…any second now.

"You _do not_ go back out into the field…anymore."

You pant and scrunch your face up in pain. You kept falling and I was an asshole, but right now- we're alive. You don't agree with me. You smile wickedly suddenly and pull out a bloody piece of paper from your pants. I must look confused because you wiggle it in front of my face. I can still hear gunshots…they are further away now.

"Launch codes to the missiles. Hot _damn_…I'm good."

I shake my head and peek around the bolder. Okay, maybe…_maybe_…you could come back out into the field. _Maybe._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jessica Cornish- Sexy Silk**

_Oh a kiss can last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite._

_(Awh Yeah!)_

_But oh no, no no, woah woah, go slow, baby don't_

_Ohhhahahahah._

…**You…**

Hearing that you and a few of the guys were going to educate Rogers tonight, didn't' bother me. The fact that you were going to a strip club…did.

Waiting in the dark…dressed in a red silk negligee with black ruffles around the breasts and a very, _very_ not so there g-string was awful. I'll be honest. I _hated_ it, but it was part of the plan. It was almost see through. It was also _very_ uncomfortable, but I can stand it.

You walk in the door and flip the lights on and your eyes go wide…and slightly wild. I stand from my chair and tell you to sit. You do. You don't question me. I strip you of your shirt before I grab the silk strips of material off the table. I tie your hands to the chair behind you and you chuckle deeply.

"This is my punishment?"

I grin as I run my nails down your chest as I settle on top of you. I rub against you and then bite down on your nipple…_hard_. You hiss and then groan. I jerk your head back by your hair and nibble on your throat all the way up to your ear as I grind my center into yours. I immediately tear myself away when I feel how hard you've gone. You moan and I smile as I start to walk to the hallway.

"When you untie those knots…come get me." I blow you a kiss and slap my ass for added measure.

I grin as I turn away and continue my trek down the hall. Kitten heels echoing with each step. I hear you grumble. You were never all that great with knots. I hear the chair moving. You sigh.

"_Fuck_."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Garth Brooks- Much Too Young (To Feel This Damn Old)**

_And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

_All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

…**Clint…**

I was supposed to be home three days ago. Mission ran long…too long. Fury just informed me that we had another one in two days time. I'm _tired_. So _fucking_ tired.

I tried calling the house- you didn't answer.

I don't know where you are. You won't answer my calls or texts. I apologized about forty times to your voicemail for missing her birthday party. I hope and prayed you told her daddy was sorry…because I am. If I could be there…I would.

'**It's her first birthday Clint. You can't miss that. You've already missed so much.'**

I told you that I would be back in time. You should know by now though…missions don't always go to plan.

I massaged my shoulder. I already popped a pain pill about forty-five minutes ago. A butterfly bandage was on my eyebrow and I'm sure I had a black eye. I'm _tired._ So _fucking_ tired.

I pulled out my phone and stare at a picture of you and our daughter. I rub my eyes gently as I feel the pain pill kick in. I still have five hours until we get home. My phone beeps at me and I open the message from you. I bite my lip as I stare at the picture of her in a red and black polka dotted dress with a party hat on her head. Bright blue eyes staring at the camera, she's laughing, she's beautiful.

-We saved you some cake. Be safe. Love you Clint.-

I smile and feel the ache in my shoulder and back drain away.

_I'm so fucking tired_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Norah Jones- Come Away With Me**

_And I want to wake up with the rain_

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

…**You…**

You've always dreamed of a big wedding. You wanted your parents, family, and closest friends there. Your dad walking you down the aisle, white dress, overly expensive cake, and everyone half drunk dancing the night away at your reception. This is exactly what you've been planning your whole life.

But when you come home from work one night and he's on bended knee with an antique ring that he found at a little backwards shop three towns away and now he's asking you to elope. He wants to runaway _right now_ and get _hitched_ somewhere- anywhere. He just wants the two of you and no one else. He doesn't want the world, friends, or family…he just wants _you_.

_Yes_. You say _yes_.

You've always dreamed of a big wedding, but this…isn't a dream. This is you. This is him.

_Yes_. You say _yes_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Harry Nilsson- Coconut**

_Put the lime in the coconut and drink 'em both together,_

_Put the lime in the coconut, and you'll feel better,_

_Put the line in the coconut and drink 'em bot' up,_

_Put the lime in the coconut and call me in the morning._

…**Clint…**

I would say that Stark was to blame…but I think the majority of us were in the mix of this too. Waking up with a hang over and hazy eyes was definitely not in the plan for a Saturday night. It was clear- to everyone- we needed to stop celebrating after large victories.

Stark coming up with the weed…expected.

You dragging out all of the alcohol he had behind the bar…unexpected.

Waking up with a bottle of coconut rum in my hand while laying in the bath tub wearing Rogers Captain America mask…unexpected.

Listening to Maria Hill bitch and moan about her head pounding and not being able to find her gun…expected.

Seeing Tasha lying on top of Rogers, both half naked on the couch…unexpected.

Finding Pepper's panties and bra in the freezer…expected.

Walking in on you, Thor, and Stark nestled in his bed- naked…unexpected.

Listening to you- all the way home- trying to explain your drunken and weed induced shenanigans…expected.

I tell you after two days that Jarvis said you were in the clear for sleeping with Stark and Thor. I ignore the look on your face when you slightly disappointed.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

One thing I have realized…I've been singing a few of these lyrics wrong.

-hehe-

Hope you all enjoyed that!

Please Review!

Thanks for reading!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avengers related.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…I only added 5 this time. **

**:o)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Couple**: Clint & You

**Warnings****: Some is very mature content of a 'special' nature. There is cussing. I enjoy colorful language when I write. There will be run on sentences and not so perfect grammar.**

**I have warned you.**

These are not in any order. Each snippet stands alone in the story and the snippet will not be continued.

:o)

Enjoy.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nickelback- If Today Was Your Last Day**

"_My best friend gave me the best advice _

_He said each day's a gift and not a given right _

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path less traveled by _

_That first step you take is the longest stride"__  
_

…**Clint…**

I almost died today. I'm not exaggerating. I'm serious…_serious_ as a heart attack. I don't know if it was God or Angels or simply dumb _luck_…but if I hadn't of moved five foot to the left…I'd be _dead_. I would have been crushed by a giant rock that was being thrown toward us. Hulk was able to take him down.

I was lucky today.

Standing at the window, just outside the living room, I watch as you pick up our three year old daughter up gently. She's asleep, her brown hair curlier than usual- probably from her bath. I watch you for a few more seconds before you disappear down the hallway. I gaze around the house, its two stories with faded red paint. A farm house. I don't know why you picked this house. I never understood that. I rubbed my eyes as I dropped my duffel on the porch and settled down on the steps. We ended up living in no-wheres-ville, Tennessee. This place was huge. We purchased the full five hundred acres because we wanted to be alone. I always had to fly into work. You were allowed to work from home doing recon and research. Ever since the birth of our daughter…you decided you wanted out of the mission field. I don't blame you. I wish I was.

You're lucky though. I'm not. Maybe you are my luck. My luck should be with me…not at home. Maybe I should retire…

"You gonna sit out here all night?" Your voice drifts to me and I don't look up. I don't meet your eyes as you sit, bright blue eyes trying to figure me out.

"Enjoying the night air."

"It's raining," you say dryly. I look up. So it is. Small droplets of water coming down in a fine mist. I didn't notice that before. You watch me closely and then lay your hand on my knee. I look over at you finally. Worry, all I see is worry. "Are you alright honey?"

_I almost died today._ Staring into your eyes and seeing that fear, I remember a promise that I made to myself. I would never worry you more than I should. I shrugged silently and let the lie roll off my tongue easily, "I broke my bow. I'm not sure…it just snapped."

You remain silent for a few seconds. At first I don't' think I succeeded in my lie, but you nod slowly, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sure Tony will make you a new one. One even better. You will have to show it to me when it's done."

You smile softly. I nod firmly. I'll have to get Tony to make me a new bow now because you will be persistent and you will expect me to be excited about it. I swallow dryly, "You…you ever think about me quitting?"

You're startled for a moment. You nestle yourself down a few feet away from me. Your back leaning against the post beside the stairs. You pull your raincoat tighter. You're cold- you always could get cold so easily, "I don't ever see you quitting Clint. I see you moving to another _branch_ or…dying- on the job."

"Me too," I whisper quietly. You watch me for a moment and then sigh when you hear a small voice calling 'Mommy'. "You want me to…"

"Nah baby…you've had a long day. Besides I'm sure you need to call Stark right?"

You give a pointed stare and I nod under it before you go check on our daughter. Rubbing my eyes, I scold myself for making up such a stupid lie. Bringing out my phone, I dial Stark's number. I check my watch…it's just 9:45pm.

After three rings he picks up, _**"Robin…to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"**_

"Hey Stark…I need a favor…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bill Withers- Use Me**

"_My friends feel it's their appointed duty  
They keep trying to tell me all you want to do is use me  
But my answer to all that "use me" stuff is...  
I wanna spread the news that if it feels this good getting used  
Oh, you just keep on using me until you use me up  
Until you use me up"_

…**You…**

You raise your hand shakily to the hotel door and pause for three seconds before you knock. The note that was taped to your phone after the meeting was very evasive. You have no clue what he wants…but you have somewhat of an idea. You haven't been together for almost two months now, but that hasn't stopped you from fucking his brains out every few days.

This is different though…you haven't seen one another in a three weeks. Well, at work you have…outside of work- nothing. So when you received the note wrapped and taped about four times…you were curious. You should have thrown it away especially after Rogers said he saw him at the bar with a _'strikingly beautiful dame'_ last night. So, here you are…jealous.

As per the notes request- you are naked under the red trench coat…almost. Wearing the black lace panty and bra set he bought you for Valentine's Day…small hearts adorn each cup and throughout the crotch and butt area. You look like a Valentine's Day call girl. It's April. Your hair is down, long, and wavy. Red lipstick….black heels. You look amazing and you hope he loves it. Because you dressed exactly how the note asked.

The door opens slowly and Clint appears at the door. He's wearing a black dress pants, black dress shirt with four buttons already undone. Your insides quiver. This another role play game he likes. You just know it.

"Can I help you?"

You pause for a moment and try to think of something…anything, "I received a note. It specifically said this room number." My voice lowered, husky, sweet. _Play_ _the part_. You unbutton the top two buttons of the coat with a smirk.

He quirks an eyebrow and swings the door open a bit more. His eyes trail down and back up, "And you are?"

The corners of your ruby red lips tilt up and you bat your long eyelashes at him slowly, "I'm whoever you want me to be."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Brad Paisley- Be the Lake**

"_Wish I could be the beach towel that you laid down on  
Or that two-piece that's fitting you so right, it's wrong  
Or the sunshine kissing on your skin  
Wish I could be the lake that you're swimming in"_

…**Clint…**

'_Let's take a week and go to the lake.'_

I remember doing a double take after you said this. The lake? You've never expressed an interest in the outdoors or at least never the lake. The beach, sure. But, honestly, right now…I can see the appeal. Not so much the scenery, but you…

You must have purchased a new bathing suit because I don't remember ever seeing this light blue tie dye number that you have on now. I also never recall you having cutoffs…but hell, I'm for it.

You sit up and rub sun block on yourself again and I can see the sweat beading down your back. Your hair up in a messy bun, sunglasses perched properly on your nose, your latest book beside you. Rolling over, you untie the top of your bikini and I almost drop my bottle of water when I catch a peek of your left nipple. _Holy Shit, pull it together Barton. _Pushing up your sunglasses on top of your head, your eyes meet mine, and you give me a wink.

"Enjoying the view?" You ask as you push yourself up on your elbows. Breasts are fully exposed now and I sit up…for what reason…I'm not sure. My brain isn't exactly working. All I can think of is pulling off the bottom of that bikini, rolling you over, and loosening a few of the boards on this dock.

Swallowing dryly, "I'm beginning to enjoy it more and more."

You grin and then stand, "Ever been skinny dippin' Hawkeye?"

Before I know it or can even process the question. You strip off what little is left of your tie dye bikini and you dive into the water.

_Holy Hell. _

Best vacation idea…._ever._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Vegas Audio Ninjas- Mo Cash! ( Magic Mike Soundtrack)**

"_Just keep those hands back, (ah)  
No, you dont grab that, (oh)  
Go on and lean back, (hey)  
Gimmie mo cash!_

_I make ya hot, hot, hot, hot, (oh)_  
_I wont stop"_

…**You…**

The night started fairly innocent. Drinks and dinner…a few games at Tasha's. Sooner than later…something happened. You are certain it was her fault because you are sure as hell it wasn't you. Hundred bucks in cash to buy in and a bottle of whichever liquor of your choice. Tequila more specifically. Clint gives you a wink as he lays down a royal flush and you are suddenly left in your ruby colored bra and matching lacy panties.

_Great._

You're broke and find yourself putting in _another_ hundred in cash. You should be salvaging what is left of your dignity, but your drunken mind gets the best of you. Tasha laughs and gives Tony a sideways glance. He nods and ups the ante. Banner is out after that. Steve stays in as long as Thor agrees too probably because they don't know what the hell is going on. Maria Hill…well, she jumped out two hands ago when she lost her shirt.

Your ears perk. _Lap dance? _ What the_ fuck_? Clint grins as Tasha and Tony fold. Steve follows suit. Thor…_stays_ in.

_Wonderful._

Cards are shown. Clint…loses. Thor wins. Clint curses as he tosses his cards across the table. Tasha throws her head back laughing.

You should have folded. _Idiot._

Now Thor is asking what a lap dance is. Tony snickers and Clint huffs as he looks away.

_Fuck._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kenny Chesney (featuring Grace Potter) – You and Tequila**

"_When it comes to you _

_Oh, the damage I could do_

_It's always your favorite sins_

_That do you in_

'_Cause you and Tequila make me crazy"_

…**Clint…**

I hadn't seen you in a while. Every once in a blue moon though…you call or I call…either way- we always end up meeting at some rusted, old run down bar and having a drink. We catch up...sometimes we talk about our lives, sometimes our jobs….sometimes we don't even talk at all.

_You are addictive_.

I'm not sure how you feel about me…you have to be either addicted or crazy…like me I suppose. I feel like I'm the other man sometimes. I am of course. You have this whole life…you're married…got two kids…you seem perfectly happy.

I just don't understand why you keep calling me up…at least once a month, I find myself standing here on the side of the road, just outside of town, waiting in the sand. I smoke at least three cigarettes while waiting for you. I sip tequila while waiting because it makes me feel brave. Because one of these days I'm stopping. One of these days, I will quit _you._

But you still call…because I don't say anything. And I still answer…because…

You pull off the road and shut your lights off. I don't smile even though you do. I take another pull of my smoke and blow the white haze out slowly as I hand you the bottle of clear courage. You lean into me and I can smell your shampoo and feel your warmth.

God, you are so _fucking_ addictive.

_You_ drive me insane.

And still, I'll always answer the _damn_ phone. _Always_.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So...whatcha' think? Continue or not?**

**Any music suggestions? challenges? **

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AVENGERS RELATED.

JUST HAVING FUN…

-smirk-


End file.
